


Beautiful pain

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pain, Will in pain, based off a headcanon, descriptions of pain as best I could, slight angst, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will can take the pain of others and bear it himself.  Half the time it’s not even a conscious decision and he doesn’t even know he did it... until later when the pain hits.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	Beautiful pain

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an Alec Benjamin song and also this fic is based off a headcanon I’ve seen but have mixed feelings on. I decided to write this because that’s how I roll. Once again, as tradition states: it’s 1 am. So in this Will can take pain of others but it accumulates for how long the person would be in pain and it hits him as this huge debilitating pain later on. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Will didn’t even think about it when he was healing the poor daughter of Ares. She had broken three ribs and had several gashes and cuts on her body. She was in so much pain he just wanted to help her.

When Malcolm came in after getting a pretty serious burn from the rock wall, Will wasn’t thinking about it either. He just wanted to help.

It really was an accident. He didn’t even feel the effects until later when the adrenaline wore off and he could relax.

He was sitting in the Hades cabin with Nico while Nico tried to explain to Will (for the sixth time) how to play mythomagic.

Suddenly white hot pain hit him like a truck, Will sucked in a sharp breath, the color draining from his face as black dots clouded his vision. Will doubled over, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Will?” Nico’s voice was panicked. The mythomagic cards scattered in front of them were quickly forgotten.

“Will, what’s wrong?” Nico asked quickly, putting his hand on Will’s shoulder.

It hurt to breathe and Will could only gasp and sputter, trying to lessen the pain but still be able to breathe.

He felt the blisters on his skin, searing red and hot. The gashes opening. Will could practically feel the blood dripping down his arms but there was nothing.

It was so intense Will almost blacked out. He could barely hear Nico over the ringing in his ears.

“Oh gods Will, what’s going on?” Nico sounded worried, “I’m going to get Kayla.”

Will forced himself to reach out and grab Nico’s sleeve. But that one move caused another wave of agony, a sob escaped his throat. Wrong hand. That was where Malcolm had gotten burned.

“N—No…” Will forced out. He could grit through the pain. It was always intense at first.

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Nico begged, still ready to high tail and run to get Kayla. She would be able to tell what was wrong.

Will forced himself to sit up, his vision went black for a second and he was afraid he’d passed out. He was panting hard, sweat ran down the side of his face from the exhaustion.

“Sunshine…” Nico said, taking Will’s hand, “you’re hurt.”

Will only managed to shake his head in protest. He could barely think over the pain. Why wasn’t it going away? Why was it so bad this time?

Will couldn’t move the fingers on his left hand without more pain flaring up, he could barely move his torso.

“Malcolm… Ashley… healed…” was all Will was able to gasp out for an explanation.

Nico stared at him, worry lining his features. He couldn’t tell what Nico was talking about.

Then, almost as suddenly as the pain had appeared, it drained away and Will slumped forwards into Nico. He cried softly, his body ached still but he was relieved for it to be over.

“Will…” Nico muttered, rubbing gentle circles into Will’s back, “what in Hades just happened? Are you okay?”

Will was still breathing heavily but he could breathe normally again. The worst of it had passed.

“I’m… fine…” Will insisted, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Nico didn’t look like he believed him.

“You scared me,” Nico admitted, “I think that I should go get Kayla still.”

“No!” Will cringed at how loudly he spoke, “no… it’s fine now… she’d just yell at me.”

“What was that?” Nico asked.

“From earlier, remember how I healed Malcolm and Ashley?” Will looked down at his lap, tugging at his shirt collar, “I didn’t even realize I did it but… uh…”

Nico waited patiently for Will to speak.

“I can sort of… take pain from people and inflict it on myself…” Will’s face was probably red now, “it doesn’t always happen right away… but it’s a really intense pain like… all the pain they  _ would have  _ felt it I hadn’t taken it away compressed together.” 

“Oh,” Nico said, he sounded annoyed. Will cringed at his tone.

“ _ Why _ ?” Nico asked harshly, “why would you do that?”

“It was an accident… I can’t stand seeing people in pain, I’d gladly take it for them.”

“That’s such a stupid thing to do,” Nico scolded, furrowing his eyebrows, “you always lecture me for overusing my powers when you practically do the same thing.”

“I wasn’t overusing anything!”

“But you were hurting yourself in the process,” Nico said, grabbing Will’s hands, “that was terrifying Will… I thought that something serious had happened to you.”

“I didn’t even know I did it,” Will admitted, squeezing Nico’s hands reassuringly, “it just happens sometimes. I’m fine now.”

“If I see it again I’ll kill you,” Nico promised, pulling Will gently to his feet. Cringing at how Will winced from the aches in his body.

“You won’t do anything to me,” Will said smugly, he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. Suddenly ashamed that he’d been crying, though he probably had done more embarrassing stuff and didn’t even notice it the pain was too intense.

“Don’t try me Solace,” Nico gripped Will’s hand tightly.

“Let’s just sleep,” Will insisted, yawning for emphasis (but it just happened to be good timing).

“Fine,” Nico sighed.

“Please don’t tell Kayla about this, she’ll yell at me,” Will begged.

“Well, now that you said that, I’m telling Kayla as soon as we wake up,” Nico said as he settled under the covers, “you deserve to be yelled at.”

“I’m sorry,” Will insisted, snuggling closer to Nico. He could still feel the ghost of blood on his arms.

“It’s okay. I love you,” Nico whispered, his face flushing a dark red from the three words. Will blushed even harder.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired. I’m not good at describing pain but I tried my best. I don’t know why I like writing Will in pain so much but there will be probably more to come. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Remember kids, comments are my life and I love you all.


End file.
